Masami Yoshida (Cloud)
Masami Yoshida (吉田正美 Yoshida Masami) is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She is the spoiled-rich daughter of the owner of the Rainbow Factory, Mr. Yoshida and Yuki Yoshida. She made her first appearance in "The Third" when she is seen in the schoolyard. Her first major appearance and role was in "The Pressure," where she pretended to be Darwin's girlfriend to impress the other girls. Appearance Masami is a small, white cloud with hollowed out holes for her eyes and mouth. In her promo pictures, she has eyelashes, but in the show, she does not. In early model sheets, Masami was colored half-light pink, half-white. When afflicted with a negative emotion (such as sadness or anger), she turns gray and stormy. This has been seen on three occasions: in "The Pressure," where she cries when Darwin dumps her, in "The Party," where she zaps Gumball for insulting her, and most notably, in "The Storm," where she goes on a rampage for Alan's love. In this state, she becomes powerful and dangerous, wielding the ability to generate lightning bolts and powerful tornadoes, hurricanes, and other winds capable of smashing through solid concrete. It was revealed in "The Gift" that Masami has legs, and that she wears long rainbow toe socks over them. Abilities When sad or angry, she can produce rain and lightning bolts from her body. She even can produce a tornado when in full rage. She can produce snow when she has a brain freeze. Personality Being the spoiled daughter of the owner of the local Rainbow Factory, Masami is a bit of a snob. As a result of being so rich, she has a smug sense of superiority to her fellow students, taking every chance she can to show off. An example of this was in "The Pressure," where she forced Darwin to be her boyfriend to impress the other girls. She is seen throwing tantrums when she does not get her way, and threats to fire the parents of anyone who disagrees with and/or annoys her. Because a significant amount of the townspeople work at her father's rainbow factory, this threat could hold much weight. She also seems to be a narcissist, being so obsessed with her appearance that she refuses to enter the pool for fear of her hair getting wet despite having no hair in the first place. More evidence of this was when she got jealous of all the attention Molly was getting for her treehouse. She immediately directs their attention to herself and starts showing off, bragging that she has a boyfriend and they do not. Masami does not seem to be able to take criticism well. When someone annoys or angers her, she sometimes gets gray and stormy and zaps whoever that person was with lightning. When she gets sad, she turns gray and starts raining, in other words, sobbing. In "The Gift," it was revealed that Masami just wants to be treated like an ordinary girl, instead of royalty. Relationships Enemies Trivia Trivia *"Masami" is a popular Japanese name, indicating that her family is of Japanese descent, this is further confirmed with her father and mother having Japanese accents and her last name being confirmed to be Yoshida, a common Japanese surname. **The meaning of the name differs with respect to the kanji characters used, 成 (masa) "become" and 美 (mi) "beautiful." *She was originally going out with Alan in her first appearance from the early reel. **This idea may have been reused in "The Storm." *She is the only member of her family who does not have a humanoid appearance or a Japanese accent. *In "The Apology," it was revealed that she can vomit rainbows. *When she is cold she releases snow, as seen in "The Law." *In "The Storm," it is shown that when she becomes incredibly enraged in a very stormy manner, she can mix the species, sizes, shapes, and colors of other characters. For example: **Tobias as a yellow flower. **Ocho with a banana-shaped body. **Leslie with an 8-bit appearance. **Banana Joe with Tobias' rainbow colors. **Principal Brown as a white paper character. **Teri as a ghost. **Carrie completely covered in Principal Brown's fur. **Gumball as a floating head with a tail and without ears. **Alan with Gumball's body, arms, legs, and ears. *Her last name is revealed to be Yoshida in "The Gift." **The same episode reveals that she also has legs. *In "The Storm," Masami is shown to have a crush on Alan. *She is the smallest female in Elmore Junior High, while Idaho is the smallest male. Gallery Category:Females Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Yoshidas Category:Clouds Category:Elmore Junior High Cheerleading Squad Category:TAWOG Characters